Shattered Dreams
by KaoruAngel
Summary: After the divorce of Kenshin and Kaoru, inconceivable events change the lives of them and their friends and they find that nothing is as it seems. AU fic.


A/N - Hey! It's been a while since I put out the last chapter of S.Dreams. I've started the renovating process and it's been tough finding time. Just a couple of things to mention before you start this fic, these are important notes!  
First - Thanks to all those you reviewed this fic and added this story/me to their favorites. I apologize for deleting this fic because I also deleted the email alerts for it. I know there were about 30 people expecting alerts so I apologize again.  
Second - This fic is going to be serious. The aim of this fic is to explore relationships, heartbreaks, the up and downs of life and all that jazz. Okay, there might be some humor but I'm trying to keep the characters as IC as I can in an AU. Bringing me to my..  
Third - This fic is an AU. Obviously there might be some OOCness. This isn't set in Meiji era Japan, it's set in NY, USA between 1987 - 2007(8). If you see anything you think is too OOC please tell me. I'm trying hard to make this as good as it can be. Also a small note concerning the characters nationality. They are all Japanese-American. I didn't want to set this in Japan with my lack of substantial knowledge of Japanese culture. I do know a bit about Japanese culture and will be incoporate as much as I can into the story.  
Fourth - Beta Reading. I currently don't have a beta reader. If you're good with these kinds of stuff or have any experience, please drop me a private message/ review/ email. It will be appreciated.  
Fifth - I'm introducing a new format into this story. The format is inspired by Wheezambu's fic Possession. There will be past and present parts of it. Before the parts, I give you the year that paticular part is set in. That way, as the story progresses, you learn more about the reasons and motives behind the characters' actions. Hopefully, you guys will like this format.

Happy Holidays! This is my Christmas gift to you all! And without further ado - the first chapter of Shattered Dreams

* * *

_Signatures_

_**1997**_

"Megumi!" Kaoru shouted.

"Raccoon, haven't seen you in a while," Megumi smirked.

Kaoru dropped her suitcases and rushed forward to greet her friend. She threw her arms around her happily, simply overjoyed to see her friend again. Megumi laughed as her friend began to jump around, excited.

"Wow, this is your room! It's so nice. It looks just like I thought it would be. So clean! I wish I can keep my room this clean," Kaoru exclaimed, as she examined the room.

Megumi smirked again, wondering how Misao, the hyper of their trio would react.

'That's a scary thought'.

Megumi sat down, exhausted from the day's work. Today was the beginning of her year as a sophomore in NYU, New York University. Her friends, Kaoru Kamiya and Misao Mikamachi had joined her for their freshman year. She had been so excited when she found out that Kaoru and Misao had gotten in to NYU. She immediately recommended that they join her dorm, McWeldsin, one of the biggest dorms on campus.

"Megs?"

Megumi lost her thoughts as she looked up at Kaoru.

"Hey, when do I get to meet your boyfriend?"

Megumi blushed, an uncharacteristic reaction for her.

"He is NOT my boyfriend. He's a stupid, gambling idiot that doesn't know how to take care of himself," she hissed at Kaoru.

"Jeez, calm down," Kaoru replied, laughing, "it's obvious you like him."

Megumi turned her head away, trying to hide her intense blush. The truth was that Megumi and Sanouske Sagara had always had an attraction. She just chose to ignore it. He acted so much like, like, well, Sano. She just couldn't imagine liking him or even dating him.

"I don't like him," Megumi pronounced to Kaoru, trying to convince her.

"Sure, Megs, sure."

"You don't like who?"

The two girls turned to see a voice in the hallway. A tall, lean young man stood there, chewing on what looked like a fishbone. He was leaning on the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Sano," Megumi shouted, "What are you doing here!"

"Just checking if you're doing fine, Fox," Sano replied.

"Fox?" Kaoru asked, laughing.

Sano turned to notice a young girl sitting at Megumi's desk.

"Oh, hello Little Missy," Sano said.

The girl glared at him, "I'm _not _a Little Missy. My name is Kaoru."

"Oh, then, hello Kaoru," he replied, smirking.

"Kaoru, this idiot is Sanouske Sagara. Sano, this is my friend, Kaoru Kamiya," Megumi said, sounding exasperated.

"What's going on?"

Kaoru watched as another young man appeared in the doorway. He had long, red hair that swung from side to side as he walked. He looked at Sano and then Megumi.

"Oh, hey Megumi," he said.

Megumi smiled, "Kenshin, hey."

He glanced across her room and he saw another girl sitting in a chair.

"Hey," he said, waving at her.

She laughed, "Hey."

"Oh, sorry. Kenshin, this is my friend, Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru, this is Kenshin Himura. He's mine and the idiot's friend."

"Fox, fox, what's up with all these name calling," Sano smirked from the doorway.

"C'mon, Sano," Kenshin said, as he pulled his friend, "we've got stuff to do."

"Okay, see you later, Kenshin," Megumi said.

"See you later, Fox." Sano said, as he pulled his hand from Kenshin and walked away.

Kenshin shook his head after his friend. "Oh well, goodbye Megumi. It was nice meeting you, Kaoru."

He left, casting one final look at the girls and smiling at Kaoru. Megumi turned to her friend and watched as a small blush was cast on Kaoru's face.

"You like him!" Megumi said, blushing.

"What, he's cute," Kaoru said, turning away.

"Do you want me to set you guys up?"

"No!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Fine, be that way. You know, he's one of the most popular boys in school. He has dated almost all the girls in our year," Megumi said slyly.

"Really?" Kaoru asked, surprised.

"No," Megumi started, smirking, "he hasn't even gone on a date for as long as I've known him."

"Oh."

"Don't even think of it, he won't think of going out with a Raccoon like you."

"Hey!"

Megumi laughed as a pout formed on Kaoru's lips.

"I've got to go, see you later Megs."

"Okay, bye."

Kaoru left, thoughts of the boy she had meet on her mind.

"Ken– "

_**

* * *

2007 **_

"-shin…"

He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent of jasmine. He could smell the tears on her cheeks as she hugged him. They stood there, trying not to think about what they were about to do, and instead, enjoying the embrace of a loved one. When it seemed that they had been standing there forever, she removed her arms from his shoulders and stepped back.

"Kenshin, we can't do this," she said,

"I know, I know," he replied solemnly,

"I still, you know, I still… Oh forget it; let's just get this over with." She said, trying to be strong.

He sat down at the table and she moved to sit across from him. The papers sat there, untouched with a pen on top of it. He slid the papers to him and raised the pen. Clicking the pen once, with a flurry of it, he signed the first sheet. Kaoru flinched as he signed it and tightened a fist underneath the table.

Finally, after signing them all, Kenshin slid the papers and pen to Kaoru. She took the pen and stared at it, finally observing that this pen, this pen that is casually destroying eight years of her life.

"Kaoru…."

"I'm sorry, hold on, it'll only take a minute." She said, staring down at the papers.

She began to sign, the words blurring as tears began to form. She signed the last paper and put in a folder.

"Kenshin, it's over right, I mean it's really over?" she asked,

"Don't worry, Kaoru, no more." He replied sadly.

She stood up and straightened her posture. Heading out the door with her folder, she glanced for the last time at the apartment which had been her home for over three years. Finally, her gaze ended at that of Kenshin, the man she had loved and perhaps still loves.

"I'm sorry," she said softly,

"For what?" he replied, confused.

"For everything. I ruined your life." She said.

He didn't reply. She didn't expect him to. It had been her idea, this whole thing, this whole mess. Now, now that it was finally over she didn't know if it had been the right choice.

'_No, I can't change my mind now, it's too late_.' She thought sadly as she turned towards the door.

She opened the door and then suddenly turned, dropping her folder and ran to him. She jumped into his arms and breathed in his ginger and sandlewood scent. She raised her lips to his and the salty taste of her tears filled their kiss. Getting over the surprise, he kissed her back softly and hugged her tightly. The kiss ended and she stepped away from him. She walked back to the door and picking up the folder, turned to him and said,

"Goodbye."

She walked away from the door, from the home that held memories and from him, Kenshin Himura, the man she had been married to for three years.

ONE MONTH LATER

Kenshin woke up to a deep pain in his neck. He groaned as he felt the bright sunbeams hit his eyes. Tiredly opening his eyes, he gazed around the room, surprised that he wasn't in his comfortable bedroom. Finally, he realized he was in his office, sprawled on the couch.

"Mr. Himura?"

Gazing up, he noticed his secretary looking down with astonishment at him.

"Danielle, what are you doing here? It's Saturday," he said.

"Well, I needed to pick up a couple of papers to go over during the weekend," she said, "but that doesn't explain you!"

Kenshin finally stood up and looked at his fifty-two year old secretary. She was a hard worker and didn't sugarcoat things like many of his other employees. She was as close as he had to a mother and respected her opinion a lot.

"Go home to your kids, Danielle. Remember, this is your week off." He said, smiling.

"Now listen here young man, ever since you broke up with that fine wife of yours you've been crawling around here, destroying the nice atmosphere of this office. Now, I expect you to get off your ass, and go get that wife of yours again before I drag you by the ears to your apartment!" She shouted

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," he smiled, "now you go back home. Isn't Chelsea expecting her baby soon?"

She brightened up immediately, "Yes she is! My first grandchild! I feel so old now! But it will be nice to have some kids to play with again. I could pamper this baby so much!"

"You still look like twenty to me," Kenshin said, kissing her cheeks.

"Oh don't give me that young man. Now, go home and take a break from this office. And for heavens sake, take a shower!" She exclaimed.

He smiled and started packing his papers into his briefcase. He waved goodbye to Dainelle as she left the office. Sighing, he put on his shoes and straightened his shirt.

"Off to home."

Sanouske Sagara was a very happy man. And there were very few things that made Sano this happy. One of course was his fiancée, Megumi Takani and the sex that usually followed most of their encounters; another was when one of his deals in his company went through; another was when he gambled, and actually won. Now, today, the reason Sano was happy was very simple, a combination of all three.

His day had started well enough; he arrived on time to work, had a meeting with Glensce Co. who finally signed a deal that put them under his company. His boss let him out for the day and he came home to find out that today was Megumi's day off. Sex continued through the afternoon and in the evening he went to his Friday night poker game and had won a lot of money. Said money was going to be used to buy a new TV and gamble some more during the weekend. All in all, today had been a great day for Sano. After enjoying more sex from Megumi at night, he entered a dreamless, enjoyable sleep.

The next day, Sano went over to his friend, Kenshin Himura's apartment. Sano's good mood had carried over to the next day, and he had decided to visit his somewhat depressed friend, trying to spread the good will. Arriving, he knocked on Kenshin's door.

"Sano?" Kenshin asked as he opened the door,

"Yo, Kenshin, let me in." He replied, smirking.

Sano didn't wait for an answer and let himself in. Kenshin shook his head and followed his friend, closing the door.

"Shit, Kenshin, this place smells like shit. You are supposed to be the clean one," Sano said.

"I know, I'm cleaning," Kenshin replied warily.

"Oh," Sano said as he noticed Kenshin's clothes.

Kenshin was wearing an old pair of pants and a t-shirt that said 'Walters High, Class of '98'.

"You still have that old t-shirt? Mine doesn't even fit me anymore," Sano smirked.

"Well, some of us didn't grow that much between eighteen and twenty-six."

"So, what's up?" Sano asked, as he collapsed on a couch.

"Nothing much," Kenshin replied, "but why are you here?"

"Can't I check up on my best pal once in a while?" Sano said, looking hurt.

"Not unless you want cash for gambling. And if Megumi find outs…" Kenshin trailed off.

Sano grinned, "I don't care. Anyway, I'm not here for money, I won enough last night. I just want to see you."

"I'm touched, Sano. But it's okay, I'm fine."

"Kenshin, I mean, I haven't seen you in a bar for the past month."

"That's because I prefer to go home without being inebriated." Kenshin replied, smiling.

"Kenshin," Sano started seriously, "how are you doing?"

Kenshin's smile faded, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"You know, I'm uncomfortable with all these emotions things, but everyone is worried about you. You just ain't acting the same no more."

Kenshin frowned, "Sano, really, I'm fine. I mean, I'm better now, I know what I have to do now."

"Really?" Sano asked doubtfully

"Really," Kenshin said, his eyes gleaming, "all I have to do is get my wife back."

Sano stared, his mouth agape, "Damn, Kenshin!"

Kenshin smiled at him, breathing in deeply, "I mean, I've been in such a bad mood lately and I miss her too much. I haven't gone through all the shit I went through with her to give up so easily."

Sano grinned, "Finally! Took you forever."

"Okay, now I've had enough of this talk. You need to get out, I have to finish cleaning up," Kenshin said.

Sano continued grinning and left. Kenshin sighed as the door closed and collapsed on his sofa.

'_No matter what, I'll get her back, I need her'.

* * *

_

Well, that was the first chapter. Hope y'all liked it. Drop a review and I'll see you all in 2006! 


End file.
